Para Sarada
by Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Una carta de Sasuke para su querida hija, Sarada.


Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Canción recomendada-mientras leen-: Sarada shintsu -Yasuharu Takanashi- (Boruto OST 1)

.

*.:*:.*:*.:*:.*:*.:*:.*:*.:*:.*

 **Para Sarada**

Tsuki Lawliet

*.:*:.*:*.:*:.*:*.:*:.*:*.:*:.*

.

.

Sarada acababa de regresar de una misión en Sunagakure, estaba tan cansada que solo quería tirarse en su cómoda cama.  
Tomó un relajante y caliente baño que aflojó todos sus músculos entumecidos.  
Con un suspiro fue a sacar la pijama de su armario, cuando uno de los peluches cayó sobre ella. Cuando lo recogía para guardarlo, la joven notó que algo se posó en el piso: una carta.  
\- ¿Hmp?- notó que el sobre tenía escrito: 'Para Sarada'. - ¿De dónde salió esto?- preguntó.

Se cambió y fue a buscar un poco de té caliente. Intrigada, se sentó en su cama y sacó la hoja del sobre.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar en cuanto leyó las primeras líneas...

.

.

 _La parte más difícil sobre ser un padre, es no poder ser suficiente._  
 _Ser lo suficiente protector,_  
 _Dar el suficiente tiempo,_  
 _Enseñar lo suficiente,_  
 _Amar lo suficiente._

 _Nunca se es más, siempre se es muy poco._

 _No sé como empezar a decir esto:_  
 _Tengo tantos arrepentimientos en mi vida._

 _Cuando mis recuerdos vuelven a ese lugar donde estuve a punto de herirte con mi espada, me siento enfermo de culpa y de dolor._

 _Verte llorar hija, por mi causa, es uno de los peores arrepentimientos con los que debo aprender a vivir._  
 _Tus palabras, llenas de dolor, se clavaron en mi pecho como puñaladas con sal._  
 _No tengo perdón,es cierto._  
 _Pero aun así, no puedo arrepentirme de la decisión que tome hace tantos años._  
 _Lo haría de nuevo, porque proteger tu futuro es mi prioridad._

 _Un futuro en el que no tengas que padecer lo que yo viví._  
 _Donde puedas extender tus alas sin temor._  
 _Un mundo -deseo yo-, donde puedas ser feliz._

 _No quiero que mi más preciado lazo sufra lo que yo sufrí._

 _Soy un desastre de padre, lo sé ._

 _Me perdí muchos de tus momentos más importantes: tus primeras palabras, la primera vez que fuiste a la academia, tus cumpleaños, tus triunfos..._  
 _Sé que hay tantos recuerdos en los que deje un vacío._  
 _No podías entenderlo en ese entonces, quizás ahora tampoco._  
 _Pero quiero que sepas esto:_  
 _Siento ser el causante de tu dolor, Sarada._

 _No pido que me perdones, sé que he estado ausente la mayor parte de tu vida. Tampoco te pediré que me permitas estar contigo._  
 _Con ver lo bien que has crecido me basta. Ver que puedes sonreír, que tienes sueños y planes para el futuro, que estás sana y salva..._  
 _No he hecho nada por ti. Todo lo que eres hoy, se lo debes a tu madre._

 _Si nunca me llegas a aceptar como tu padre, está bien._

 _No importa el camino que elijas, ni el tiempo, el lugar o las circunstancias,_

 _Por siempre, seré tu padre en mi corazón..._

 _Con todo mi ser,_

 _Te amo Sarada..._

 _De tu padre, Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

Las lágrimas caían en el papel que ya estaba arrugado.  
-Papá -susurró.-Shannarooo...- derramó todo el dolor, la rabia y la soledad que guardó durante mucho tiempo en su corazón.  
-Yo también te quiero, papá - dijo entre sollozos.

.

.

Sakura detrás de la puerta, escuchaba llorar a su pequeña hija. Quería ir a abrazarla y consolarla, hasta que se durmiera.  
Pero no podía interferir, porque ese momento era de Sasuke y de Sarada.  
Ella sentía en los huesos el dolor de su hija y entendía lo que atravesaba.Y también comprendía la postura de su esposo, la paz que disfrutaban exigía enormes sacrificios.  
Con una mirada lejana, Sakura esperaba de todo corazón que la relación entre Sasuke y su hija se estrechara.  
Por ambos, por el amor que vivía en sus corazones.

* * *

Hola ¿como están? Después de un laaargo tiempo, volví con este mini one shot.

No pude evitarlo, el capítulo de Boruto de hoy...

Dios, ¿Quién de ustedes no murió un poco con las expresiones de culpa y arrepentimiento de Sasuke?

No pude quedar indiferente ante su dolor y bueno surgió este escrito...

Espero que les guste, y desde ya les agradezco un montooooón por leer!

Arigatoooo gozaimasu!

Nos leemos en próximas historias. Cuidense mucho.


End file.
